Manipulée
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ou comment Anna en vient à vouloir tuer Sam Winchester, et une bureaucrate brune y est pour quelque chose.


**Hello tout le monde (: Voici un nouvel OS centré sur Anna et Naomi. C'est ma version non censurée de ce qui a poussé Anna à vouloir tuer Sam Winchester, le grand dadet que nous aimons tous et toutes. **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, et vous avez le droit de me prendre pour une folle à lier!**

**Bonne lecture malgré tout (:**

* * *

De fins doigts caressaient sensuellement les épaules tendues d'une rousse. Un ange dont la Grâce résonnait d'inquiétude. Les doigts le sentaient aisément, et cherchèrent à arrêter ce flux de panique.

-Calme-toi, Anael, demanda la voix suave d'une autre ange.

-C'est Anna, eut-elle la force de corriger, les doigts la rendant méfiante.

-Comme tu veux, Anna. Pourquoi es-tu autant tendue ?

-Vous allez me torturer pour que j'expie mes fautes, prévit Anna, regardant son homologue dans ses yeux bleus perçants.

-Non, je ne suis pas là pour te torturer, évidemment ! lança l'autre inconnue, sa voix ne changeant pas de tonalité, la rendant encore plus séduisante même.

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

-Je m'appelle Naomi, et je ne te veux aucun mal. Laisse-toi aller un moment...Anna.

-Je ne vous connais pas, vous n'êtes pas un ange, s'obstina la rousse, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis bien un ange, n'ais crainte, petite sœur, se contenta de sourire l'ange.

Elle était brune, et son sourire semblait doux et...invitant à la luxure, pensa Anna avant de se taper mentalement. Penser cela de sa sœur, il fallait le faire, même en tant qu'humain ce n'était pas permis, alors en tant qu'ange, la belle affaire...et pourtant, Naomi sembla lire dans ses pensées et ses doigts insistèrent sur ses épaules.

-Tu trouves vraiment que j'invite à la luxure ? susurra-t-elle, un nouveau sourire fort charmant aux lèvres.

Anna ne voulut pas répondre, se mortifiant intérieurement. Au moins elle pouvait être sûre que ce n'était pas un ange appartenant au service de Zachariah, ah quel crétin celui-là...pire qu'Uriel dans son genre, d'ailleurs ! Naomi, lisant toujours en elle, continua de la séduire intérieurement, faisant résonner sa Grâce d'envie. Le message était clair, mais la rousse se refusa à se laisser aller. Oui, l'ange qu'elle connaissait à peine était belle et attirante, mais non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se laisser aller, surtout sachant qu'elle était dans une salle de torture...ou une salle d'interrogatoire de la prison céleste. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des lèvres sur son cou.

-Naomi ?! articula-t-elle, se levant dans le but de repousser l'ange brune.

Son envie disparut bien vite, laissant place au désir quand les mains de sa sœur touchèrent un point sensible d'elle : sa poitrine. Ca pouvait paraître bizarre pour un ange d'être sensible à cet endroit, mais ayant vécu en tant qu'humaine, cela ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Anna.

-Naomi..., gémit-elle, faisant un dernier effort pour se retenir.

-Tu sais que le mieux pour toi c'est de te laisser aller, n'est-ce pas ? demanda pourtant la brune, faisant se coucher sa sœur sur la table.

Anna ne put répondre, car des lèvres se posaient déjà sur les siennes, l'empêchant d'articuler un fichtre mot. Elle n'avait même plus envie de parler, quelque chose la poussant à ne plus résister. Oh et puis mince, si elle devait se faire torturer après ça, elle souffrirait tout en se rappelant de ce doux moment de désir. Une main se posa sur la nuque de la brune qui l'embrassait, l'empêchant de partir. Les anges n'ayant pas besoin de respirer, elle savait qu'elle et son amante potentielle allaient pouvoir battre le record du plus long baiser du monde. Malheureusement, Naomi ne sembla pas de cet avis, et descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de la belle rousse, tandis que ses doigts enlevaient doucement son haut. Anna se retrouva bien vite torse et poitrine nue devant sa sœur qui dirigeait sans attendre ses lèvres sur un sein, allant taquiner un téton qui se durcissait d'envie.

Anna ferma doucement les yeux, appréciant ce contact. Elle avait couché avec des hommes, mais jamais elle n'avait essayé de faire l'amour avec une femme, c'était une bonne occasion de voir comment c'était, même si c'était avec propre sœur qu'elle allait découvrir les plaisirs de la chair de même sexe. La bouche de Naomi descendit encore après avoir exciter l'autre téton. Anna se retrouva totalement nue avec une bouche sur sa féminité en feu.

-Naomi ! s'empêcha-t-elle de couiner.

Définitivement, c'était bien mieux avec une femme qu'avec un homme, même si sa dernière conquête était sexy. Dean Winchester bien sûr, mais Naomi était douée aussi ! La jouissance arriva vite pour Anna, bien trop vite. Sa Grâce se mit à bouillonner de désir et de plénitude, alors qu'une parole s'immisçait doucement dans son esprit en ébullition. Une parole qui l'emportait doucement, qui la prenait totalement. La voix de Naomi se faisait entendre dans son esprit et dans la réalité, alors qu'Anna revenait à peine de son orgasme céleste.

-As-tu aimé ? demanda Naomi, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

-Oui, répondit simplement Anna.

-Je te libère alors. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour te repentir d'avoir commis l'acte qui t'a rendu renégate ?

-Oui, continua la rousse, ses yeux désormais vides d'émotion.

-Que doit-il se passer, que dois-tu accomplir pour que l'Apocalypse n'ait pas lieu ?

-Sam Winchester doit mourir, déclara Anna.

* * *

**Ahem...un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir!**


End file.
